


When He Sees Me

by GalacticKookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety cause we don't have enough of that, Blind Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan is really gay for Patton, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, first fic, overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKookie/pseuds/GalacticKookie
Summary: Logan is pining after Patton and he goes to Roman and Virgil for help.(SONG FIC)





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please, this is my first fic so add as much constructive criticism as you want.  
> The song is from Waitress and it's called When He Sees Me (LIKE THE TITLE)  
> 

_I stick with real things, usually facts and figures_  
_When information is in its place I minimize the guessing game_  
_Guess what? I don’t like guessing games_

Logan paced around his room, occasionally running his fingers through his dark hair, causing it to stick out at certain places. His tie was undone and around his neck and he had his shirt untucked with a few buttons undone. He looked like a wreck. His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to deduce the situation at hand with facts to no avail as his feet wore a hole into the floor. A knock at the door startled him out of his stupor and he opened the door cautiously.

“Oh thank heavens, it is only you Roman.” A relieved sigh escaped the disheveled man as he brushed his hair back for the millionth time. “I require your assistance,” he said as he stepped aside, allowing the princely figure into the room.

Roman looked around. “You really need some decorations in here. It’s really plain.” He laughed as Logan glared at him. “Okay okay, you need my assistance? I know that I am wonderful and the embodiment of all things perfect, but whatever for?”

_Or when I feel things before I know the feelings_

“I require your assistance because as I have deduced, you have knowledge about ‘feelings.’” Logan grimaced at that word, starting up his pacing again.

“Feelings? What kind? Couldn’t you have gone to Patton? He is the emotional expert, not me. I’m the dreamer, as you never hesitate to remind me.” he fell onto the twin-sized bed dramatically, his light hair sticking out everywhere as he watched Logan carefully.

He groaned in exasperation. “Roman, I do believe that it is quite easy to deduce as to why I am not going to Patton about this!” When the other man looked up at him utterly confused, he threw his hands into the air. “This is about Patton!”

The actor sat up bright-eyed. “Oh? Do tell!”

Logan paused his pacing, looking over at him, his cheeks flushed. “Well, I have already talked to Virgil, and he explained that what I am experiencing is referred to as a ‘crush.’ I wanted to ask you about it before I looked up what it means.”

He grew uneasy at Roman’s laugh and mischevious glint to his hazel eyes. “Well, my dear, dork of a friend, a ‘crush,’” he made air quotations, “is when you harbor romantic feelings towards another person. As I am quite sure you have found out, it usually comes with a fluttery feeling in your stomach which others refer to as butterflies, a flushing face, and thinking about the said person for long periods of time. Does that sound about right?”

Logan ignored the question, his mind dwelling on two words.“Romantic feelings? For Patton? But how? We are very much not alike, and he is so..” he paused, struggling to find the right word, “So complicated! His emotions are so extreme and ever-changing!”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Chill out, calculator watch. You’ll survive.” He paused, and Logan could see the metaphorical gears turning in his head. “In fact, I can even help!”

He left it at that, jumping up from the bed and leaving Logan in his room utterly confused.

_How am I supposed to operate_  
_If I'm just tossed around by fate?_  
_Like on an unexpected date?_

A few days had passed since Roman and Logan had talked, and the latter had been worrying non-stop. Roman gave no indication that he would tell Logan what he was planning, just throwing him winks when he passed him in the hallway or smirking at him when Logan and Patton were having a conversation. He was thankful that his job allowed him to work from home which meant he could stay in his room to avoid as much contact as possible with the others. Quite frankly, the situation was starting to stress Logan out, and it was easy to see.

On a particularly dull morning, Logan was sat at the table, coffee mug in hand as he stared at nothing. A cough sounded above him and he looked up to see Patton smiling sympathetically down at him. He felt his face burn and his pulse quicken and he smiled shakily back up at him.

Patton sat down across from him as his expression changed from sympathetic to worried. “Lo, how are you holding up? Lately, I’ve noticed you have been looking a little... worse for wear. You haven’t been staying up too late working, have you? I already talked to you about caring for your needs!”

“No, I haven’t been staying up working, although I thank you for your concern. I guess I don’t look my usual self, do I?” He looked blankly at his roommate, unknowingly admiring the other’s soft features. He really was tired.

The moment was interrupted by Virgil, the dark-haired man rushing into the room with a panicked look on his face, not that it was unusual. “Patton,” he huffed, looking at the curly-haired blond, his purple bangs falling into his face from rushing around. “I need your help if you aren’t busy.”

Patton turned to his friend and away from Logan. “What do you need? Is something wrong?”

“It’s about that thing I told you about!” Logan then realized that his friend’s face was flushed more than normal. As soon as Virgil said that, the blond perked up immediately.

“Oh? What happened this time?” Logan silently hoped Virgil ignores his presence so his curiosity about the situation could be stifled.

His sweatshirt-clad roommate groaned and sat down across from Logan. “He is so insufferable! Why in the world does he have to be so… so attractive?” He grumbled to himself, laying his head in his arms. After a few seconds, he glanced up at Logan and muttered an apology. Logan kept wondering about why he asked him not to tell Roman about it before dragging Patton away.

As he washed out his mug from the coffee, he hummed a tune to himself. Turning around to put it away, he was startled by Roman’s presence accompanied by a sly smirk on his face.

“Well well well, it seems our resident Sherlock is able to carry a tune! What a surprise.”

“Roman. What do you require?” Logan eyed him warily, wondering if it had been a mistake to tell Roman about his feelings for Patton.

“Whaaaat? Can’t I talk to my oh so favorite Microsoft Nerd?” After Logan glared at him he caved. “Okay okay, so I might have maybe gotten you a date? For tonight?”

“You WHAT? With who? Why?”

“Chill out, specs. I promise you’ll have fun. Be sure you’re ready to go by seven! Now I have to get to work. Bye Logan!” Roman skipped away cheerily.

_The stranger who might talk too fast_  
_Or ask me questions about myself_  
_Before I've decided that_  
_He can ask me questions about myself_  
_He might sit too close_  
_Or call the waiter by his first name_  
_Or eat Oreos_  
_But eat the cookie before the cream?_

Logan spent the next few hours pacing in his room. As he did when he was stressing about something that he wasn’t prepared for. He didn’t even know who the guy was! All this after telling Roman about Patton. He knew it was a mistake.

His mind started going over the minimal scenarios that could go wrong. The guy could talk way too fast and Logan would have to ask him to repeat himself. It would throw off his smart guise, and that couldn’t happen. Or the dude could ask really personal questions that he either wasn’t prepared for or didn’t know how to answer. Or what about personal space? Logan wasn’t one for PDA by any means, and the guy could sit way too close for comfort. What if they went to a restaurant and his date knew the waiter? He’d have to sit there awkwardly while the two chatted away. Another thought popped into his head, what if his date ate Oreo’s cookie first?

He really shouldn’t be overthinking this.

_But what scares me the most_  
_what scares me the most_  
_Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?_  
_What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?_  
_What happens then?_  
_If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?_  
_What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?_  
_I couldn't live with that_

Other scenarios flew by in his head, causing him to stress out even more until finally, his mind stopped on one thought in particular. His date walking into the door to the house, taking one look at Logan, and bolting. Or, he just stands there, looking at Logan in disappointment. All of the tiny smidge of self-confidence that Logan had at that moment deflated and he threw himself onto his bed.

_So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind,_ _This way I get the best view_  
_So, when he sees me, I want him to_

He finally gets up when there’s a knock on the door. It was Virgil, standing there fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve. Logan knew he looked like a mess, but he let his friend in anyway, closing the door behind him.

“So what’s got you all in a tizzy? Roman told me you might need a helping hand.” Virgil looked genuinely curious, and a thought flitted through Logan’s head:  _Maybe he could help?_

“Roman set me up with a date and I don’t believe I am thoroughly prepared for the situation. I much prefer my own mind alone where I can solve problems without adding a new and complicated variable to the equation. I really don’t understand why he did this when I told him explicitly who I was into. I was content with doing nothing over it!”

“Why are you so stressed about it though?” His roommate sat at Logan’s desk, spinning around in the desk chair to look at Logan. “You’re usually so put together.”

“I have gone through so many scenarios about how this might play out, Virgil. I can’t help but be stressed when there are so many bad possibilities. I don’t even know who he set me up with!”

_I'm not defensive_  
_I'm simply being cautious_  
_I can't risk reckless dating_  
_Due to my miscalculating_  
_While a certain suitor stands in line_

“Don’t you think you’re being a tad… defensive? Putting up some walls, maybe?”

Logan looked betrayed. “I am not defensive! I am just going over every possible scenario. If I calculate something wrong, it could be a disaster. I haven’t been on a date in a very long time, and knowing Roman, it could easily be somebody that falls into one of the scenarios I have gone over. He really is too trusting!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “And they say I’m the anxious one.”

_I've seen in movies_  
_Most made for television_  
_You cannot be too careful_  
_When it comes to sharing your life_  
_I could end up a miserable wife_

“And what happens if I do in fact decide to pursue a relationship with the suitor Roman has chosen for me? It’s very easy to get into a relationship. Sometimes it isn’t as easy to get out. What if we get to the marriage stage and I am wed to a man who is a cheater? Or abusive? What then, Virgil?”

 

The quiet man rubbed his temples, his chipped black nail polish visible. “Jeez, Logan. You’re way overthinking things here. It might not even go past the first date. Chill.” He paused thoughtfully. “Although, maybe it would help if you got out all of your so-called ‘scenarios.’”

_He could be criminal, some sort of psychopath_  
_who escaped from an institution,_  
_somewhere where they don't have girls_  
_He could have masterminded some way to find me_  
_He could be colorblind_  
_How untrustworthy is that_  
_He could be less than kind_

“Well,” Logan pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Aside from all of the ones you have already heard, I don’t believe there’s that many more.”

A small “Thank God,” was mumbled under Virgil’s breath. “Okay, and the rest of them then?”

“My date could be a criminal.”

“Is that seriously one of your scenarios?”

“You wanted to hear.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I guess that is true. Continue, pocket protector.”

“What is it with you and Roman giving me nicknames?” He huffed and continued. “Well, especially if he is already a criminal, what if he came from an institution? Or what if he found me through Roman and got Roman to get me to go on a date with him and he wants to kill me? What then, Virgil?”

“Well,” Virgil started before Logan interrupted him.

“What if he’s colorblind, Virgil?! Colorblind people are very untrustworthy!”

“Good God, chill out and be reasonable, would you? How is being colorblind untrustworthy? And we all thought you were the logical one. Come on, Logan. Think about this.”

“What if he isn’t nice?”

“Then you don’t go on another date with him, obviously.”

Logan acknowledged the thought with a tiny nod, having gotten lost in his head.

_Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes_  
_And make me laugh, come out of hiding_  
_What do I do with that?_  
_Oh, God_

Logan started talking again, his voice soft and scared. “My date could be extremely nice, you know.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?”

“He could be funny, see the side of me others don’t. The side of me I don’t let others see. He could make me open up to him. What then? I don’t know what to do…” He slides down onto the floor, his head in his hands.

“Hey, Logan look at me.” Logan glanced up at his friend, for once easily readable. “If he’s as amazing as you’re describing, then you’ll be lucky to have the guy. Try to think on the bright side, even if it is a tad hypocritical for me to say.”

_What if when he sees me_  
_I like him and he knows it?_  
_What if he opens up a door_  
_And I can't close it?_  
_What happens then?_  
_If when he holds me_  
_My heart is set in motion_  
_I'm not prepared for that_  
_I'm scared of breaking open_  
_But still, I can't help from hoping_  
_To find someone to talk to_  
_Who likes the way I am_  
_Someone who when he sees me_  
_Wants to again_

“I’m just scared he’s going to open something up in me that I don’t want to close. This is so nervewracking Virgil, how in the world do you do it? “

“I’ve had practice.” He offered Logan a smile. “Now, just breath. It isn’t your first date, so you know at least a little bit about dating.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Well, I want you to try to be optimistic about this. Can you do that?”

“Well, I can sure attempt to do that.”

“Okay. So just think. What if your date likes you? And you like him back? That’s a plus, right?”

“Virgil, it’s not so simple that I can just get rid of my feelings that I harbor towards Patton.”

Virgil sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. “I guess that is true. Just give the guy a chance at least, right? Now let’s get you ready. It’s almost six.”

-

“I don’t know if I am adequately prepared for a relationship, Virgil.”

Logan was standing at the mirror he had taken from Roman's room, buttoning up his shirt as Virgil stood behind him.

“And why’s that?”  
“All of these feelings that are bombarding me have made it quite clear that I am not one to be dealing with romance.” He straightened his shirt before continuing. “Although, I don’t think I would mind being in a relationship. It could be a good thing for me. Of course, it may be difficult to find someone who can actually appreciate the way I am as Roman so likes to remind me.”

“I think you should trust Roman. It’s a stretch, but he really is good with romantic things like this.” Virgil smiled reassuringly.

Logan took a deep breath. “Okay, I think I am prepared enough for this date. Now I need to get the address of where I am going to from Roman.”

“Good luck, Logan. Have fun, okay?”

“There’s no such thing as luck although I appreciate the sentiment. Have an adequate night, Virgil.”

-

Logan had gotten the address of the restaurant and the description of his date from his friend, and he was walking into the place with his heart beating quickly. He was terribly nervous, although there really was no reason to be. He looked around and spotted one person with the description from the text and he made his way over.

He cleared his throat as he got to the table and the person looked up with a bright smile. “Hi, you must be my da- Logan?!”

Logan’s face turned bright red as he took in the information. “Patton? What are you doing here?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting my date, Roman set me up with someone. You are dressed suspiciously like how Roman described my date would look. Do you know why that is?”

Logan nodded. “I may have an idea as to why that is.” He paused, looking at Patton who was waiting for an answer expectantly. “Well, I may have confessed how I feel about a certain… person to Roman and he said he would help. I believe this is what he meant.”

Patton tilted his head. “And who, if you don’t mind me asking, was this ‘person?’”

Logan averted his eyes. “It was you.”

He looked at the ground, waiting for the rejection that he knew was inevitable, but it never came. He allowed himself a glance up and saw Patton smiling wide. “Lo-Lo! Aww, I like you too! I told Roman about my feelings for you too!”

Logan was baffled. “You did?”

“Yep! Guess we were in the same boat, huh?”

He smiled at his friend. “Yes. It seems that that is correct.”

“Well, we should enjoy our date, huh? Also, look at the walls! They have little bears and rabbits and squirrels on them. The cuteness is un-bear-able!” Patton giggled as Logan rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“I guess I should be expecting the puns.”

“They are pretty pun-derful!”

-

Virgil and Roman sat in a booth not too far from the two lovebirds. They watched as the two laughed and talked and all in all have a good night. Roman turned to look at Virgil with a smile.

“I told you I could do it! Finally, we won’t have to deal with their pining.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, good job princey. You did good.”

Roman flushed at the praise and pulled Virgil close in a side-hug. Unbeknownst to him, Virgil’s face was bright red.

-

Roman and Virgil made sure to get home before the other two so they wouldn’t be suspicious. Roman perked up immediately as he heard the door open with the sound of laughter. “Well, seems like they had a good time, yeah Hot Topic?”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname and nodded. “I’m glad they did.”

Roman peeked around the corner to try and overhear the conversation they were having at the door.

“Thanks for a wonderful date, Lo. I can’t wait to go on many more! That is, if you’d like that?”

Logan smiled wide. “Yes, I think that would be adequate, Patton. Thank you for helping me to open up to myself and others.”

Patton smiled softly at the taller man. “Of course, Logan.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, kissing the other on the lips. “I would be happy to continue helping as well.”

If Logan wasn’t flushed enough, he turned even more red as Roman squealed and fell into their line of sight. “Roman! This was not your conversation to listen in on!”

“Aw, Lo, it’s okay. I have a good idea on how to get back at him.”

Logan looked at Patton warily. “Oh?”

“Virgil! Roman has a crush on you!”

“Paaaaaaaaaaatton! I trusted you!”


End file.
